Helado
by Flaky02anime
Summary: -hidan quería un helado , kakuzu aprovecho una oferta , el helado de hidan se cae y el quiere el de kakuzu ¿como terminara esto?


-kakuzu y hidan estaban de vuelta de una misión , la cueva estaba a tres días de donde se encontraban ubicados y para la mas desgracias de kakuzu , hidan estaba cansado y hambriento con antojos de un esquicito helado-  
-kakuzu , quiero un helado  
-ni lo sueñes…  
kakuzu , quiero un helado –le insistía el jashinista a su compañero como todo un niño malcriado-  
-no… -siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo solo le respondía con su vos ronca y sin expresión alguna- además , estamos a medio de la nada en el bosque , ¿Dónde carajo crees que te comprare un helado?  
-pues…..quizás alguien pase vendiendo , ¿no lo crees?  
-claro que no lo creo , ¿Qué caraj –bueno el no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido por un escandaloso vendedor que no pudo aparecer en mejor momento que ese-  
-!¡HELADOS¡! , ¡!COMPREN SUS HELADOS!¡  
-te lo dije viejo avaro –entonces el chico albino se va con toda su emoción a comprar un helado el cual kakuzu pagaría-  
-el mayor de akatsuki suspiro resignado y se acerco al vendedor junto con hidan que ya se le había adelantado-  
-¿de que sabor quieren sus helados?  
-yo quiero el mio de fresa –le respondió el albino lleno de felicidad y emoción-  
-quiero uno de chocolate …..  
-esta bien –dicho esto el chico les preparo los helados y para sorpresa de kakuzu y una muy buena estaban en una oferta , un DOSxUNO.  
Después el heladero se fue y algo muy desagradable le sucedió a hidan-  
-!¡PUTO HELADO DE MIERDA ANDATE A CHINGAR A TU PUTA MADRE , JASHIN SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR MARICON HELADO DE LA GRAN RE MIERDA¡! –si el helado de hidan se había caído y el solo reacciono a insultar al pobre helado que no tenía la culpa de nada-  
-hidan cállate…  
-!¡PERO EL PUTO HELADO SE DERITIO¡!  
-no te comprare otro , la oferta ya termino y el vendedor ya se fue  
-después hidan paro en seco y kakuzu igual para preguntarle que le sucedía , pero entonces hidan se le fue acercando a kakuzu lentamente con una mirada picarona en su cara- entonces…. –fue el momento en donde hidan ya estaba tan cerca e kakuzu que prácticamente se sentía su respiración- ¿me darás de tu helado? –y fue cuando paso lo que kakuzu menos quería , con su lengua roso seductoramente el helado de chocolate lo que provoco a kakuzu-  
-¿Qué crees que haces , hidan?  
-¿he? , pero si yo solo quería un helado , lo compartirás conmigo ¿verdad? –para luego darle otro probada al helado de kakuzu-  
-si solo quieres el helado… -le estira la mano- tenlo , es tuyo , pero deja de joderme  
-serás idiota…..-le quita el helado y lo tira al piso- yo no quiero el helado…..  
-¿entonces?  
-je –hidan sonrió de una forma lujuriosa y le lamio el costado del labio de kakuzu- te quiero a ti…  
-¿hidan estas bien?  
-pero claro que estoy bien….  
-bien , pues continuemos… -entonces el muy amargado alejo a hidan y se volvió a poner su máscara en su lugar y comenzar a caminar-  
-oye , kakuzu , ¿acaso entendiste lo que acabo de decir?  
-entendí que estas loco….  
-pero igual te gusto lo que hice , no lo niegues  
-no lo niego  
-¿enserio?  
-enserio….no lo niego , porque si me gusto  
-. . .-el chico no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo , pero se le paso rápido-  
-¿sucede algo?  
-n..no , !¡pero estoy feliz joder¡!

-¿yo te gusto o algo así?  
-. . . .¿Tengo que responder?  
-si  
-. . .-kakuzu lo medito por unos minutos , dejando un incomodo silencio pero luego fue roto por su voz ronca y sin emociones- si –fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a caminar-  
-entonces. . .¿serias mi novio?  
-no. . .  
-¡!joder !¡ ,¿¡por que no!?  
-porque no dejare que tu me lo pidas , quedaría como una nenita , se paciente y espera que yo te lo pida….  
-joder…esta bien , te esperare el tiempo que quieras…  
-bien , vamos….. –comienza a caminar , mientras pensaba ¿donde y como le pediría a hidan que fuera su amante? , mientras que hidan pensaba ¿Cuándo y donde le pediría pololeo?-  
-s..si…..  
-pero creo que no tendrían que esperar mucho , ya que los dos se deseaban-

~FIN~  
okey se me ocurrió mientras veía una foto xDDDDD, ._. raro pero corto *-*  
Bye


End file.
